gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Benny (GTA Online)
"R*I*P BENNY" Graffiti. I have added trivia about graffiti reading "R*I*P BENNY", and have added an image of it on to the page, if it is necessary. I don't have time however to add a gallery, so if that is needed instead then somebody go ahead. I wasn't sure if there should of been one anyway. CryoDragon95 (talk) 05:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, I was considering adding it to the Benny from GTA IV page too, but i thought it was too obscure. Again, if it is necessary then go ahead. CryoDragon95 (talk) 05:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you wrote about it, because, it really is pretty obscure. There's a lot of other graffiti with names of other minor characters, and by adding this, it just won't stop. I don't think that we should have this here. Mortsnarg (talk) 15:19, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I disagree with "Mortsnarg", as I feel that there should be mention of this graffiti on this page. However, unless more people agree with me I will not re-add the information. Please express your opinion on this. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:53, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with you, Konan. I feel it needs more discussion, but "Benny" isn't too common to simply be added as a random on graffiti found on the streets, it seem highly likely it's a reference to something/one to some extent. No other character is named Benny in V/Online either, unless it's referencing Benny from the previous games, likely SA. It needs more discussion before its outright inclusion/removal. Monk Talk 19:04, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :As long as it's properly worded (so it's clear it's just a possibility) I don't see a problem with the inclusion of this trivia. DocVinewood (talk) 19:13, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :I've not seen so many "RIP" Graffiti in GTA V AFAIK, so I think it's not unintentional. It would be interesting to add in the trivia, as we did to the "RIP Carl, Tommy, etc" thing from GTA IV. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:33, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that there is enough agreement on this subject for me to re-add the information. Please continue the discussion on this Talk page if you disagree. Thank you. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I think the thing that separates this from the "RIP Tommy, Carl, etc" graffiti in GTA IV, is that Benny has never been a major character, in any situation. In SA and IV he was just an obstacle for a mission, and in Online he was introduced a good two YEARS after the game was released, and is very much alive. I'm not sure what I'm not seeing here, and no disrespect to you guys, but it seems like a very unlikely reference, and just some random graffiti to give the area more character. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I may agree with you that this type of trivia is not relevant to a living/very recent character, but what is the problem with adding this info to other characters named Benny? Just because they have minor appearances in GTA? Trivia is just a curiosity, doesn't have to be fully related to the storyline or a specific character. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 04:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I just don't see Rockstar digging up a short-lived, minor character, and have an easter egg about him; but hey, if you feel that it relates enough to it, by all means go ahead! Mortsnarg (talk) 06:26, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Assault rifle I don't know if it should be mentioned or not but Benny carries an assault rifle and will use it if you cause trouble inside the shop (the same way you can mess around in LSC)? Butch Coolidge (talk) 01:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, certainly, I'll add it now. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Voice Actor Does anyone know who voices him? Is he mentioned in the credits or anything Kylerfox10 (talk) 15:52, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Why would he be in the credits? You mean the DLC trailer credits or Newsire credits or such? Cos there's no mention there. Monk Talk 15:56, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :I mean the in game credits, apparently Agent 14 was listed in them after heists were released. :Kylerfox10 (talk) 18:56, December 2, 2015 (UTC)